A Certain Spirit Detective
by otakuking94
Summary: For his next mission Yusuke and friends become students in Academy City in order to deal with some demons, and end up getting thrown into the world of science and magic as they meet characters from the Index/Railgun universe and face a new threat to their world as they know it.
1. Beginning

**Hello again everyone, I know it's really been a long time since I wrote anything but I'm back. And if you're worried about me starting this new story and not updating my older one then don't, because I'll get on that ASAP. I've been too busy with school and other stuff to put out anything, but I'll be trying to update more frequently again. This is just another idea that I had recently and thought it would be fun to write, so please review and tell me what you think. Any Ideas and feedback welcome! **

* * *

The four girls sitting in a local family restaurant that they frequented, they had ordered food and drinks, and chatted as they normally did, Saten Ruiko was talking about a new rumor that she saw on a forum. "Did you guys hear about the strange creatures that people have been seeing at night?" she said. Then, another one of the girls that had artificial flowers on her head, Uiharu Kazari, spoke "Saten-san, please stop talking about stuff like that!" She said as she covered her ears trying to drown her out. "Come on; don't tell me that you're afraid of a few monsters?" Saten said trying to tease her. "Don't tell me that you both actually believe that?" said another one of the girls named Shirai Kuroko who wore her hair in pigtails. "Or it could just be an esper trying to pull a prank, this is Academy City after all" said the final girl, Misaka Mikoto who had light brown hair. "You're probably right Misaka-san" said Saten, who was a little heartbroken. Then, her phone vibrated, Saten looked at her screen as she began to smile again, "This is Amazing!" she shouted while standing up from her seat. "What is it?" asked Uiharu. "My cousin is coming to Academy city soon, It's been so long since I seen him" She responded with a huge grin plastered on her face.  
"Judging by your reaction I'm guessing that you are really excited to see him again" said Shirai Kuroko as she sipped her tea, "yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before. So what's he like?" asked Misaka. "Well, he's really funny, but he's also really stubborn and lazy, and he has a pretty bad temper, he would always get into fight with everyone when we were younger, but he was always really nice to me." She said still smiling as she remembered the past.

"He sounds similar to some of the delinquents I deal with on the daily bases, anyways we better be heading back soon" the girl with the twin pigtails said with a sigh as she put on her Judgment armband on. "Yes Shirai-san" said Uiharu as she did the same, Shirai grabbed her shoulder "see you later Onee-sama, please tell the dorm mistress that I will be late tonight" she said a she teleported Uiharu and Herself away. "Looks like I better get going too, if I'm late for curfew again, the dorm manager will kill me, see ya" said Mikoto as she got up out of her seat and headed towards the door. Saten did the same, they said their goodbyes and they parted ways, as Saten walked down the street she couldn't stop herself from smiling. _I can't wait to see you again, Yusuke-nii _she thought to herself.

* * *

"Achoo!" said Yusuke as he sneezed; he was currently on a train that was already inbound to its destination of Academy City.

**Flashback**

Yusuke was walking home with Keiko, "since your mothers going to be home late today how about I make you dinner?" asked Keiko. "It doesn't really matter; I'll just get something from the convenience store like I usually do" Responded Yusuke in a matter of fact tone. "You know you really need to stop eating so much junk" scolded Keiko, "blah blah blah" muttered Yusuke. Then a young woman with blue hair holding a tape and riding an oar descended from the sky, the spirit detective facepalmed "Botan!? Oh no, don't tell me it's another case" he said with a look of frustration on his face. "BINGO" she said as she handed him the tape, "Damnit, guess I better go to that Idiot Kuwabara's place to watch this" he said, as he reluctantly took the tape from the young woman's hand and walked off into a different direction. "Yusuke make sure you come straight home when you're done" shouted Keiko, "yeah yeah" he responded.

Yusuke and Botan stood in front of Kuwabara's house; Yusuke rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. "Urameshi? What are you doing here?" he asked, Yusuke said nothing and just showed him the tape, then Kuwabara then figured out what was going on and let him in, he then followed Kuwabara up the stairs to his bedroom. The spirit detective popped the tape into the VCR and began watching. A person who looked like a child appeared on the screen his name was Koenma, he was Yusuke's boss and the son of the king of spirit world. "Hello Yusuke, I trust you are in good spirits" said Koenma, "screw you, you damn toddler" yelled Yusuke at the screen, "well enough with the pleasantries let's get down to business, have you ever heard of a place called Academy City?" asked Koenma. Yusuke sat there for a minute thinking, _it sounds familiar but it doesn't ring any bells, _thought Yusuke, "If you don't already know then I'll tell you, it's a City almost entirely made up of students. But these aren't your everyday run of the mill students, these children are a new type of espers created using science, rather than spirit energy like the ones you faced before and I believe some demons have caught wind of this and have made it their target, and that's where you come in" said Koenma as he pointed through the screen at him, "I need you to infiltrate Academy city and find out what the demons are up to and put a stop to it" he said in a serious tone. Yusuke groaned "You've got to be kidding me, can't you spirit world guys do something for yourselves for once" he shouted toward the screen, Kuwabara couldn't contain his laughter "Hahahahahahahaha, that what you get Urameshi" he said, only to be hit in the jaw with a firm right hook from the spirit detective. "Ouch, what the hell Urameshi" said Kuwabara while holding is sore jaw, before he could say anything else Koenma finished "I'll also be sending Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei with you, but not all at once, Academy City has a long waiting period for new applicant because of background checks, so once I finish the remainder of the paperwork they'll join you and please try to be inconspicuous and not draw so much attention to yourself" he said before the screen faded to black.

Botan handed Yusuke a folder inside it was some train ticket as well as some paper work proving he was a new transfer student to a certain high school in the city. Yusuke walked home while still looking through the folder at all the paperwork he had, Koenma surprisingly took care of everything, from his living expenses to where he'd be staying. _Wow, that toddler must be really serious about this one,_ he thought as he unlocked his front door and went inside. Keiko had just finished making dinner, so they both sat down to enjoy their meal. Afterwards Yusuke explained to her the details of his new mission "Oh, Academy City I've heard of it, isn't your cousin Ruiko a student there" she said, "Yeah that it! I knew it sounded familiar, she did tell me that she was going to some special school or something. I guess that was the place she was talking about" he said. Keiko looked at him and said "maybe you should give her a call or something, I'm sure that she would be happy to hear from you and even more excited to know you're going to Academy City".

The next day at the train station Yusuke was about to set off for Academy City and Keiko was seeing him off, after she made sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "Remember don't get into any trouble while you're there, and make sure you tell Ruiko I said hi" she said, "ok mom" Yusuke said sarcastically, Keiko responded by sticking her tongue out at him childishly as he boarded.

About an hour into the train ride Yusuke pulled out his phone and sent a text message to his cousin, it read ' _yo kid it's been a while I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to Academy City, seeya then!' Yusuke U. _

* * *

**See you guy's again next chapter **


	2. The Ogre of Academy City

**Hello everyone and welcome to the new chapter, I have really had a lot of Ideas lately for this story and I'm also re-watching the YuYu Hakusho series and I also have some big plans for Touma's and Misaka's part in this story, as well as a few other characters later on. Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Misaka Mikoto, one of the most powerful espers in Academy City, Ranked third among the seven level fives in Academy City was currently surrounded in an alley by thugs and older guys, most of them were skillout but she knew that these guys weren't really worth her time. "Hey sweet heart how about we go somewhere that we can have some fun?" asked one of the guys only to be ignored by her as she tried to walk past them. Then her path was blocked by more skillout thugs "where do you think you're going little girl?" another one of the thugs asked. Misaka tried to ignore them the best she could but her patience was running thin, normally she would have just fried these guys but she was going to be late for curfew any minute and since Kuroko wasn't around she couldn't just teleport. "Fine if that how you want it" she said as her bangs started to spark. "Seriously, all of you assholes are ganging up on a little girl?" asked the voice coming from behind them, all the thugs turned in direction the voice came from only to be greeted by a young man with slicked back hair wearing a green jacket and blue jeans. "How about you guys pick on someone pick on someone your own size" he said confidently, one of the thugs charged at him while throwing a sloppy punch; Yusuke dodged it with ease and quickly knocked him out with a right hook. "Get him!" screamed another one of the thugs as they all began to attack him, Yusuke cracked his knuckles happily "Bring it on you bastards" he yelled as he began to crush all the thugs in front of him. Mikoto couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of her, the one boy with a smile on his face handling the older skillout members with ease. "Run he's a monster!" shouted one of the skillout members as he tried to escape but he was too late, Yusuke delivered a hard punch to the back of his head rendering him unconscious. The alley way was littered with the incapacitated bodies of the skillout thugs, with Yusuke standing over all of them "hahahahahah, I guess there's jerks like these everywhere you go" he laughed, then he turned to Misaka "ok kid, you don't have to worry anymore" he said. "Don't act all high and mighty I didn't need your help, I'm not some helpless girl I can take care of myself" she said, Misaka had gotten so caught up watching the fight that she had forgotten about her curfew and was now completely late. "Don't flatter yourself princess, it's not like I was trying to save you, I just needed a little stress relief" he said smugly, "now if you'll excuse me I have other things to take care of" and before she could respond Yusuke already started walking away. Mikoto thought about pursuing him, but she decided against it because of the anti-skill sirens in the distance "well no point sticking around here" she said as she took an alternate root back to her dorm.

After being sidetracked Yusuke had finally arrived at his new dormitory in district 7 of Academy City, after obtaining his key from the dorm manager he preceded to his room. It was on the sixth storey of the eight storey Dormitory, "not bad I guess" he said as he tossed his bag on the floor and hopped into bed_. I wonder when the other guys are supposed to show up he thought to himself, _but his thought was interrupted by the scream from the room directly above his **"Such Misfortune!" **said the voice as it cried in agony. Yusuke fell out of bed "what the hell?" he said as he immediately raced out of his room to get to the dorm above his_, is it a demon? That weird I didn't sense anything_, he thought. Once he got to the door he immediately pushed it open what he saw was something he never expected. A spikey haired boy, with a silver haired nun gripping on to his head with nothing but her teeth as he struggled to get free " Index-san I said I was sorry please forgive this poor misfortunate Kamijou" said the boy as he continued to struggle, but his cries fell on deaf ears as the girls grip only tightened. The spirit detective could only stand there watching and knowing that matters like this were out of his jurisdiction, "that's not something you see everyday" he said. The boy and girl had finally noticed his presence and ended their dispute "can I help you?" said the spikey haired boy with a sheepish grin on his face while rubbing his sore head. "Not really, I just heard screaming and came to check it out" said Yusuke, the boy nodded and walked with Yusuke just outside his front door. "Sorry about that" said the boy, "it's alright, but what did you do to piss her off so bad anyways" asked Yusuke who at this point felt sorry for him. "Well long story short I won some tickets to a new all you can eat buffet in the City and promised to take her" he said "and?" asked Yusuke, "The wind kind of blew them out of my hand and into the river, I got them out but the water made them pretty much illegible, so they're useless now" he said with a sigh. "That's pretty rough man" _Damn and I thought my luck was bad_ Yusuke thought, "don't worry about it I'm used to this kind of stuff" said the spikey haired boy.

A voice came from back inside his room "Toumaaaa, I'm hungry!" , Touma looked back and let out a heavy sigh, "looks like I have to get going, uhm, what was your name again?" he asked "Yusuke Urameshi, and you?" he responded, "Kamijou Touma, seeya around" said the boy before he went back in his room to handle his gluttonous roommate. After the commotion, Yusuke went back to his room and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The Next day, Yusuke was still in his bed asleep, he never was what you would call a morning person and he also rarely attended school at all. If it wasn't for Keiko he would probably have been held back, so now that she wasn't around to force him, he didn't really see a reason to go. "Tap Tap Tap", could be heard on the glass of his dorm room window, the noise continued to get louder and louder until he had no choice but to acknowledge it. The spirit detective got out of bed an opened the window, then a small familiar creature flew through; it was a small blue bird like creature with long floppy ears, and little spikey hair on its head, he was Yusuke spirit beast, a manifestation of his inner self. The creature proceeded to rest itself on Yusuke's head, "Puu, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be back home with Keiko?" he said while yawning. The creature then dropped a note in front of him, it was from Keiko, the note read (Dear Yusuke, Puu was starting to get lonely without you around so I thought you wouldn't mind him staying with you while you're in Academy City, just make sure you take care of him. PS, if you even think about missing your first day of school I'll never speak to you again!) Yusuke crumpled up the note and tossed it on the floor "Damnit, how does she always know" he muttered while putting his little spirit beast onto the bed as he started getting ready. After finishing, Yusuke picked up his bag made his way to the door, Puu tried to land on his head again but Yusuke stopped him "Don't worry I'll be back after school little guy" he said while setting him back on the bed, the spirit beast looked sad but nodded in agreement as Yusuke left.

Yusuke was wearing his required uniform for his new school, but he left his dress shirt unbuttoned so his green undershirt could be seen, with his hair slicked back like normal. Yusuke was a little bit worried about starting out in his new school, mainly because he had never had the best luck dealing with teachers or other students for that matter, because everyone was afraid of him with the exception of Keiko and Kuwabara. The boy finally made it to the front of his new school, on time because of Puu's well-timed entrance. He made his way to the office to get his class schedule, but bumped into a short pink haired girl carrying a stack of papers on the way accidentally knocking all of them to the floor, "sorry about that kid" he said as he started to pick the papers up for her "It's alright…. Wait I'm a teacher not a kid, call me Komoe-sensei" she said with a pouting face.

"Yeah right, and I'm the pope" he said sarcastically, "what's your name?" she asked while still pouting, "Yusuke Urameshi" he responded, the small teacher then came to a realization. "Oh, Urameshi-chan I've been expecting you" she smiled as she started to pull his free hand toward the direction of a certain class room "wait here" she said as she took the stack of papers from him and opened the door. Yusuke was confused but he just went along with it, "good morning class, today I have an announcement, we have a new transfer student come in Urameshi-chan" she said. Yusuke walked into the room and everyone's eyes fell on him, the ones who stuck out most in the class were a boy with blonde hair who wore sun glasses, a blue haired boy whose eyes seemed to be closed, a girl with long black hair and rather large breast, and a certain spikey haired misfortunate neighbor. "Urameshi-chan would you like to introduce yourself?" Komoe asked, "Sure, My name is Yusuke Urameshi" said the spirit detective, and then went to take his seat. The class went by pretty normally, until lunch time, Yusuke's desk was soon crowded by students asking him all types of question, things like his hobbies, his esper level, and even if he had a girlfriend. Which his response was "none of your damn business" causing a lot of the students to back off, but then he was approached by the three boys he noticed earlier, "Yo, Urameshi what's up?" said Touma, before Yusuke could respond, the boy with blue hair cut in "Yo new guy, do you mind helping us settle a little argument" he said, "Sure what?" said Yusuke, "In your opinion which one is better; bunny girls, maids, or nurses?" Yusuke sat and thought about it for a minute "I'd have to say…" before he could even answer, the large breasted girl he noticed earlier jumped in the conversation. "You idiots leave him out of your dumb arguments and where are your manners, were you raised in a barn, at least introduce yourselves first" she scalded, "Ok we get it nya~, my name is Tsuchimikado Motoharu" said the blonde haired boy, "I'm Aogami Pierce, nice to meet ya" said the blue haired boy, "and I'm Fukiyose Seiri, the class representative" she said stretching her hand out towards him. After getting to know his new classmates a little bit, the rest of the day went by rather fast. Soon class ended and all the students who didn't have clubs began to leave the school with the exception Kamijou Touma, who had supplementary lessons because he failed to do his homework again.

* * *

Saten and Uiharu had just gotten out of school, and were heading to their usual meeting place, to join Kuroko and Misaka. Saten wanted to introduce her friends to her cousin, whom she had already texted the location and the time to. The two girls entered the restaurant, and were greeted by their other two friends; Kuroko and Misaka who were waiting on them. "Saten-san, when is your cousin going to get here?" asked Uiharu, "He should get here soon, I hope he didn't get lost" she said. Kuroko looked very disinterested "as long as he doesn't try anything with my Onee-sama, I don't really care" she said very nonchalantly. The girls began to talk like usual to pass the time "a new rumor appeared on the forums almost overnight, Have you guys heard of the Ogre of Academy City?" she asked. The other girls shook their heads and waited for her to continue, "Well I heard that there's a guy who is supposedly as strong as an ogre, they say that he only targets skillout gangs", Kuroko sighed "sadly that's not just a rumor, in the past two days over 50 skillout members have been hospitalized. "She said, Uiharu also added to the conversation "the reports say that, they were all found by anti-skill, knocked unconscious and had broken bones". Mikoto stayed quiet, _could it be that same guy that I ran into the other day_ she thought, and then with perfect timing Yusuke walked into the family restaurant, Saten turned her head and her face seemed to light up "Yusuke-nii!" she said as she rushed up and hugged him. "Hey Ruiko, it's been a while hasn't it" he said as he put his hand on her head, she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to their table, "Everybody, this is my cousin Yusuke Urameshi", the other two girls greeted him with the exception of Misaka, who stood up and pointed at him "Your that guy from the other day!" she said in surprise. Kuroko got a twisted expression on her face "Onee-sama, what is your relationship with this man?!" she yelled with malice and obvious jealousy in her voice. "Why do always jump to conclusion Kuroko?" Misaka said, then Kuroko teleported over her, "Onee-sama!" she said while crying as she tackled her only to be electrocuted. The teleporter lay on the ground charred and twitching, "looks like you made yourself some pretty interesting friends Ruiko" he said while laughing.

* * *

**If you made it this far I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get on a regular upload schedule but no promises. Remember to leave a review and leave me some feedback and thanks for the support so far, next chapter I really hope to get to the action so… **

**Preview:**

A red haired and a black haired demon stood on top of a building overlooking the city!

**Hiei**: When is it going to be are turn?

**Kurama: **Try to be patient Hiei, I'm sure we'll get our chance soon enough.


	3. The Demon Duo

**Chapter 3 I tried a few new things in this chapter and hope that it turned out well, thanks for the support so far.**

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi was still laughing at the exchange between Kuroko and Misaka, "Yusuke-nii, how do you know Misaka-san?" asked Saten Ruiko curiously, interrupting his laughter. "Who's that?" replied Yusuke, Saten pointed toward her friend with the short brown hair and Yusuke looked at her thoughtfully "never met her" he said. Misaka had grown fed up with him at this point "what do you mean you don't remember me! Your fought all those skillout members the other day and then just ran off like nothing happened" she yelled. Misaka didn't really know why he got under her skin so much, but it was probably because the incident in which they met reminded her of a similar incident that involved a certain idiot. "Ah! You're that brat from the other night" he said in realization, "Who are you calling a brat? I have a name, moron" she yelled at him angrily. Saten and Uiharu had managed to calm her down and had her explain what exactly happened that night, at this point Kuroko had also regained consciousness and listened as well. After Misaka finished Kuroko and Uiharu were now glaring at Yusuke "Urameshi-san, you know it's wrong to take the law into your own hands like that?" scolded Uiharu, Kuroko nodded in agreement "she's right but since you did keep my Onee-sama out of trouble I'll have to offer you my thanks" she said reluctantly, since she was still suspicious of the boys motives towards Misaka. "Gee, thanks" he responded sarcastically, Saten smiled "You really haven't changed after all these years have you?" she said happily. Then, all the girls began to barrage the spirit detective with questions, but Mikoto's seemed to be the most notable "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she said referring to their previous encounter, she had been pretty awe struck by it since then by how strong he was but she could tell he was holding back and just playing with the skillout members rather than fighting them seriously. "I've been through some pretty crazy training, if I lost to punks like those that old hag would kill me" he responded, trying not to go into too much detail. He told them about his experience in the Genkai Tournament while censoring anything about demons and spirit world. The Girls hung on every word of his story, "So that old woman trained you after you won her tournament?" asked Saten, "Yeah pretty much, that old hag put me through hell but she's really the only one that ever taught me anything useful" he said. Kuroko seemed a bit skeptical "How tough can an old woman be anyway?" she said, "You don't know the half of it" he said while thinking back to his hellish training under Genkai. The group had gotten caught up in their conversation and time seemed to fly by, everyone had gotten up and left the restaurant "I'll introduce you guys to my friends next time, they should be here soon" he said while walking away. The four girls waved him off and said their own goodbyes as they left for their dorms "He may seem like a jerk, but he isn't such a bad guy I guess" said Mikoto as she and Kuroko walked back to the Tokiwadai dormitory. Maybe it was all the time Kuroko spent working for Judgment but she couldn't get over the suspicious feeling she had earlier because of the young man, even after confirming that he had no interest in her Onee-sama, she continued to feel uneasy.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city two boys wandered around the city as it was getting dark out, one had dark red hair and green eyes, the other much shorter boy had red eyes and black hair with a bandage on his right arm and a headband around his forehead. "What was that fool Koenma thinking sending us to a place like this" said the shorter boy, "relax Hiei, remember what Koenma told us before we came here" said the red haired boy rationally.

**Flashback  
**

Koenma was in his office sitting in his usual seat behind his desk with his assistant a blue ogre right next to him, with Kurama and Hiei standing in front of him. "So what is this all about anyway" asked Hiei to the point, "I brought you two here to let you know your new mission, you see I've already sent Yusuke and I want to send the rest of you right away" said Koenma seriously, "where exactly do you want to send us" asked Kurama. "Academy City, the city that creates espers through the use of science and Technology rather than using spirit energy, I want the both of you to infiltrate the city as students" he said. Hiei then spoke up "You really expect me to lower myself to the point of attending a human school! You must be joking" he said while growing angrier. "I'm not joking; Yusuke will really need all of your help in this case. Academy City is a rather large place that hold more than 2.3 million people and some demons have decided to take refuge there, were don't know the reasons or what there after but that's why we must put a stop to it before this escalates any further. Neither of the two demons could really argue with him at this point. Koenma explained the remaining detail such as where they would attend school, where they would be staying during the case, and how they were allowed to behave.

* * *

The two boys continued to talk on the way to their new dorm "Remember what Koenma said, were allowed to use our demon power to fake being espers, just don't go overboard" said Kurama calmly, "don't worry I'll only use what's needed, but more importantly how long are you going to keep follow us?" said Hiei to no one in particular. Then a dark figure in a trench coat came out of the alley "very perceptive of you, how long did you know I was following you?" the man asked. "I could smell your demon stench, since we arrived earlier today, what do you want?" said Kurama in a serious tone, "I just wanted to see what the traitor were doing here" the man replied in a sinister tone. Hiei drew his sword "I'd watch that mouth of your, or you might end up headless" he said very threateningly, "calm yourselves I'm not here to fight, I'm here to offer you a chance at redemption" he said slyly, "What do you mean?" asked Kurama. "The chance to join us of course, the demon fox Kurama and Jaganshi Hiei would be great additions to our group" said the man in the trench coat, "I'm sorry but we'll have to decline" said Kurama, "you fools, I hope you know you've sealed your fates" yelled the man but he was silenced as Hiei appeared behind him and put his sword to his throat. "Tell us everything you know and I might consider letting you live" said Hiei who had grown tired of talking, the man had gone completely silent and just smirked, then there was an explosion of smoke that cover them. Hiei jumped back and when the smoke cleared the man was gone. Kurama stood back and watched "looks like we've become quite the celebrities since the dark tournament" he said laughing slightly, "I just hope all of them won't be weaklings like him" said Hiei as he re-sheathed his sword and continued to walk with Kurama.

* * *

The next day, the duo started their new school in academy city; it was a rather normal high school by academy city standards with eight hundred students in total. Kurama took every chance he got to gather more information about the city; he learned how the level system worked and how espers were ranked from zero to five, with five being the strongest and zero being the weakest. Hiei went through the day ignoring any of the students who tried to talk with him, since he didn't have much experience dealing with people besides his friends. The bell rang symbolizing the end of school, Kurama and Hiei began to leave "Hey Shuichi, would you like to come to the underground mall with us?" asked a girl with friends from their class, who was using Kurama's human name. "Sorry but I have a prior engagement, maybe some other time" he said politely, the girl nodded her head in acknowledgement and left with her friends. Kurama and Hiei left as well "I'll never be able to figure out how you can deal with humans" said Hiei, "It's not all that difficult if you just give it he try" responded Kurama, Hiei simply scoffed at the idea "I think I'll pass" he said. It was starting to get late which meant a lot of students were getting home before curfew, but Hiei and Kurama decided to wait for night time, deciding that would be their best chance of finding their targets. The two of them stood atop a nearby building watching the mostly empty streets below; until they hear a loud piercing scream, they both immediately charged in that direction while jumping from building to building. In a nearby alley a girl with artificial flowers on her head was cornered by what seemed three large creatures with horns and sharp fangs, the demon picked up the girl by her neck making it harder for her to speak "shut up I hate it when my food talks, It makes it harder to enjoy" said one of the demons, "I rather like it when they scream it's like music to my ears" said another. Then the arm of the demon holding up the girl was sliced clean off and she was caught by Kurama when she fell, the demon hissed in pain and backed away along with the other two following behind him. The girl looked into Kurama's eyes and lost consciousness, "Is she alive?" asked Hiei, "Yes, she only has a few scratches" Kurama said while examining the girl. "Good, get her out of here while I handle this trash" Hiei said , "ok, just make sure your get some information out of one of them" Kurama said as he carried the girl out of the alley. "You little bastard" yelled the demon who had recovered from the shock of his abrupt amputation, he rushed Hiei swinging his remaining claw. Hiei only smirked and seemingly vanished, the one armed demon body fell to the ground, then he appeared behind the other two holding the decapitated demons head "if you're going to try and kill me, at least make it a challenge" he said while conjuring a flame in his hand that burnt the head to cinders.

The teleporter Shirai Kuroko rushed in the direction of the scream, hoping her friend Uiharu Kazari was alright.

**Flashback **

In the 177th branch of judgment Uiharu and Kuroko had just gotten finished with all their Judgment paperwork "Good work today you two, but you should start getting home, its already past curfew" said Konori Mii, the head of their branch of judgment. "No problem Konori-senpai" said Uiharu with a smile, "Thanks Konori-senpai" said Kuroko. The two girl got their belongings together and headed to the door "Uiharu would you like me to teleport you to your dorm?" asked Kuroko, "No thank you Shirai-san I'll be fine" she replied. Kuroko went one way and Uiharu went the other, Instead of teleporting right away Kuroko decided to walk partway so she could patrol the area a little before heading back to her dorm. Then she heard a scream that in the direction Uiharu went.

* * *

In the park near a certain vending machine, Kurama had laid the injured girl on the bench and applied a healing salve made from his herbs, to her wounds and bandaged them instead of taking her to the hospital, mainly because her wounds looked too beast like to be inflicted by another human and could be seen as suspicious. Kurama had quickly finished bandaging her minor injuries, and the girl woke up shortly after and sat up on the bench "huh, where am I?" she said, "Hello Uiharu-san" said the red haired boy. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked timidly, "I'm sorry where my manners? My name is Shuichi Minamino, I saw you collapse nearby and brought you here to recover, and about you name I found your school ID" he said lying about what actually happened. The girl was a little confused; she couldn't remember what happened after she left the judgment office, but she did notice that there was a bandage around her wrist "Thank you Shuichi-san" she said, "don't worry, I'm just glad you're alright" he said with a smile. The girl felt her face heat up and looked away, the boy looked at her a bit worried, then put a hand on her forehead and hand on his own with his face near hers "you don't seem to have a fever" he said with a concerned tone, causing the girl to quickly back away and fall off the bench. "Are you alright?" he said reaching his hand out to her, she accepted it while blushing and pulled herself off the ground "Would you mind if I walked you to your dorm, I just want to make sure you're ok" he said, Uiharu only nodded in response since she was almost speechless and began walking towards her dorm with Kurama/ Shuichi following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the alley Hiei had just finished off the second demon with ease, and had the third and final demon backed into a corner fearing for his life "now tell me, who is your master and what is he planning" he said to the demon with his sword pointed at his throat, but the demon refused to speak. "Fine if that's how you want it, I guess I'll start removing one limb at a time until you start talking" he said threateningly. The demon began to speak "ok ok, I get it I'll talk so calm down already" he said, "I was summoned here from the demon world about 3 weeks ago along with the others by some guy, I don't know who he was except that he was really strong" he said. Hiei could tell that the demon wasn't lying but still had his doubts "are you really sure?" Hiei asked with a malicious grin, "Yes I promise! Please spare my life" pleaded the demon. "Stop your pathetic groveling" said Hiei as he sheathed his sword and turned his back to walk away, but when he did that the demon immediately tried to attack him when his back was turned, he swiped his claw at the boy, who simply vanished once more and cut him down in an instant. Hiei sighed "fool" he muttered, but then the pigtailed teleporter Shirai Kuroko appeared before him she looked at the seen in front of her; a blood spattered alley with a boy holding a sword in the middle of it all "I'm from Judgment, your under arrest" she said with her metal spikes in hand. "Sorry girl, but I don't have time for your little games" Hiei said while re-sheathing his sword, then a metal spike teleported into the wall right behind him "If you move again I'll be forced to teleport these directly into your body" she said as seriously as she could. "Interesting, so you're an esper, I'm sorry but I don't have any time to waste with you girl "he said as he began walking forward. Kuroko began to teleport her spike at him one by one, but they all missed their target. She was shocked, _there's no way I missed, my calculations were perfect, _she thought, "that enough games" Hiei said, Kuroko turned around to see the boy standing right behind her "how did you, are you a teleporter as well?" she asked. Hiei simply scoffed "please, calling my speed, teleporting is an insult" he said as he pushed the girl against the wall, Kuroko was too scared to think straight meaning it was impossible for her to teleport. Hiei then removed the headband from his forehead reveal the third eye on his forehead, the jagan eye, as Kuroko stared into the eye on his forehead she felt herself lose consciousness. "You should really learn to go easier on people" said Yusuke as he entered the alley, "don't worry I just erased her memories, she'll wake up and won't remember anything from the last hour" said Hiei. "That's good my cousin would be pissed if anything happened to one of her friends" he responded.

* * *

**And yet again welcome to the bottom , thanks for reading everyone I'm happy to see everyone enjoying this story so far, and don't worry everyone's favorite misfortune magnet will get his screen time next chapter. Please Review and leave me some feedback on what you would like to see in the future! **


	4. Calm before the storm

**Sorry about the long wait everyone. I've been pretty busy these last few weeks. Hopefully I can get the next one out faster but no promises.**

* * *

Yusuke and Hiei were currently still in the alley debating what to do with the unconscious girl "Hiei, would you mind taking her back to her dorm?" asked Yusuke, "fine, we'll talk later" said Hiei while throwing the girl over his shoulder. "Where's Kurama?" he asked, "He must still be with that other human we saved earlier, he's always had a soft spot for weak things" said Hiei before he seemingly vanished again. _I can't believe Koenma actually got him to go to a school_, he thought, Yusuke then began to head back to his dorm.

Kurama and Uiharu made it to the front of her dorm "ttt-thanks you again Shuichi-san" she said while blushing, "No need for your thanks, I only did what I thought was necessary "he said with another smile. Uiharu shook her head "No, you have to let me do something to repay you." she said, "that won't be necessary, but if you insist I still don't know my way around the city too well, if you wouldn't mind showing me around tomorrow I would really be appreciate it" he said. Uiharu nodded and they exchanged phone numbers, Kurama left shortly after. Uiharu lay in her bed staring at her phone; every time she thought of the red haired boy her heart skipped beat, "calm down your only showing him around" she said to herself.

* * *

The next day Kuroko was awoken by Misaka "Hurry up and get up Kuroko or were gonna be late" said Misaka as she shook the girl, "Huh, Onee-sama?" said the confused girl. Kuroko got out her bed with a slight head ache "Onee-sama, what time did I come home last night?" she asked, "I'm not sure, I must have fallen asleep before you got back" she responded. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember what happened after she left the Judgment office last night, and for some reason she couldn't get over the feeling that she was forgetting something important. After Kuroko finished getting ready, she left with Misaka to go hangout with their friends. The two girls went to meet up at their usual spot, when they arrived they were surprised to be greeted by only Saten "Where's Uiharu?" asked Kuroko curiously, Saten sighed "I called her this morning but she said she had other plans today, she sounded really frantic on the phone so it must be important" she said. "I wonder what she's up to?" asked Misaka, Kuroko still couldn't get over the strange feeling she had since she woke up, she also felt worried about Uiharu and had no Idea why "I have an idea, how about we go and find out what she's up too" said Saten with a devious grin. "I don't know about that, she might not have told us what she was doing for a reason" said Misaka, but Kuroko jumped in "I agree with Saten-san, it's really unlike her to not give a reason" she said. Misaka sighed and reluctantly went along with their plan.

On the other side of town, a certain misfortunate boy was undergoing one of his normal morning routines. "Touma I'm hungryyyyy" cried the silver haired nun known as index, "and how's that my fault? You're the one who ate a weeks worth of food yesterday." he yelled, "that's because you were late and I got hungry" she said, "I know, but that was a weeks worth of food and I'm a normal student on a budget, how do you expect me react, **Such misfortune!**" he said with a sigh. He eventually gave in and decided to go grocery shopping for the second time this week. _This is really gonna kill this months budget he thought, _after shopping Touma was on his way home with bags in hand, until he saw a familiar person with a cigarette in his mouth; Stiyl Magnus a member of Necessarius or ' The Church of Necessary Evil' and a member of the magic side approached him. The look on the boys face turned serious "Stiyl what are you doing here" he asked, the man took a puff of his cigarette and began to speak "lets go some go somewhere more private" he said as he started to walk away, Touma quickly followed behind him. The man led Touma to a nearby park and sat on the bench near him, the man made sure to place some of rune cards so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "I hate to ask you this again, but I need your help again" he said while taking another puff of his cigarette, "so, what is it this time" asked Touma. "Another rogue magician has taken refuge in this city, his name is Alexander Vale, he disappeared a few weeks ago after he made off with one of the Grimoires, we were able to track his whereabouts to here" said Stiyl. "Which one did he steal?" Touma asked, "It was one of the few that even index hasn't memorized, 'The Book of Sin, It's said to have been written by a demon, so the church sealed it away over 300 years ago." said Stiyl. "What is he planning to do with it" he asked, "Unfortunately I don't have an answer to that, I didn't even know this one existed until a few weeks ago, but whatever it is it can't be good" he said as he put his cigarette out on the ground and then lit a fresh one. Touma reacted to the news the only way he knew how "Such Misfortune" he sighed as he and Stiyl stood up from the bench and left the area.

* * *

Back at the dormitory, a certain spirit detective was still in his bed asleep, while his spirit beast Puu struggled to wake him up, but to no avail. Then a loud knock could be heard on his front door, Yusuke reluctantly got outta bed and went to answer the door. At the door stood Hiei "You're a detective in title only I see" said Hiei smugly "Whatever, where the heck is Kurama?" he asked, "He said he was going to learn the layout of the city, and get whatever information he could about this place" Hiei responded. Yusuke let out a loud yawn "so what did you guys find out yesterday?" he asked, "Nothing too important, they were just weaklings who didn't know anything and…." Hiei stopped as he saw the small blue spirit beast land on Yusuke's head "Why did you bring that ridiculous looking thing along?" he asked while stifling a laugh, "Nun of your business! Now get to the point" yelled Yusuke who quickly tried to change the subject. Hiei let out a sigh "The idiot has arrived" he said in an already annoyed tone.

"No need to fear ladies and gentleman the hero Kazuma Kuwabara has arrived" he shouted towards sky earning him some strange looks and whispers from other students. Back at the dorm Yusuke and Hiei both facepalmed simultaneously "I don't know why but I suddenly have the urge to beat the crap out of him" said Yusuke while cracking his knuckles, "Your not the only one" agreed Hiei. Kuwabara felt a shiver run up his spine as he ran off.

Misaka and the others had finally Caught up to where Uiharu was and what they found was something they didn't expect. Uiharu was with a boy, on what seemed like a date. The three girls observed from a distance "Ss-she's on ddd-date, when did she get a bb-boyfriend?" stuttered Misaka, Saten looked completely shocked and absolutely speechless and Kuroko was the same way. The trio watched as the "couple" went on about their so called "date". Uiharu was completely nervous, she had never been alone with a boy before, but she kept telling herself that she was only on a showing him around. They went from place to place in the city, they visited many locations throughout the city, and currently they were inside the underground mall looking though the many stores. "Shuichi-san I hope I was helpful to you today, if you would like I could take you somewhere with else?" she said very timidly. "Its fine, your assistants has been much appreciated, I've learned a lot today, thank you" he said sincerely. The girl's heart skipped another beat "Yy-you don't have to thank me it's the least I can do after all" she stuttered as she felt her face heat up again, "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. She shook her head "don't worry I'm fine, just a little tired is all" she responded nervously. "Then how about we go get some fresh air and take a break" he said. She nodded and followed him out of the mall, with Misaka, Saten, and Kuroko not far behind. The trio followed them to a nearby park and continued to observe them "Why are we still following them, he seems like a nice guy and they look like their enjoying themselves." Pointed out Misaka, "shhhh, its getting to the best part" said Saten who was enjoying herself a little to much, Kuroko on the other hand had let out a sigh of relief and was somewhat happy for her friend. "Shuichi-san, if you don't mind me asking, what is your ability?" she asked him, he smiled at her "I haven't been here very long and can't give you an exact level but…" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lone seed, he then proceeded to plant it into the ground, after about five seconds the plant sprouted and was already a fully grown rose bush. He delicately picked a single rose and handed it to her "That's incredible!" she said as she accepted the rose, Saten and the others looked on from a nearby bush "nice, this guy is good" she said while giving a thumbs up causing Mikoto and Kuroko to sigh. "I'm flattered, but I'm sure yours is much more interesting" he said. The girl giggled nervously, _my ability is no where near that cool_ she thought, and then a loud voice came from the distance "Yo, Kurama" the voice shouted interrupting their conversation, the boy turned around to acknowledge him and Uiharu let out a sigh of relief. "Oh hello Kuwabara when did you arrive?" he asked, "Today, so where's Urameshi and shorty?" he asked, he then noticed the girl with flowers on her head, he immediately jumped to a similar conclusion as the others. "He put an arm around Kurama's shoulder and gave him a knowing look "Good job finding a girlfriend, you two should come on a double date with me and Yukina sometime" he whispered with a stupid grin on his face. Then Kuwabara was hit with a hard right hook and fell to the ground "what the heck was that for Urameshi" he shouted while holding his sore jaw. Yusuke and Hiei had arrived as well "I don't know, I just felt like you had it coming" said Yusuke, Hiei let out a small laugh "what's so funny shorty" he said addressing Hiei. "Nothing, just the stupid look on your face you buffoon" he said smugly, "take that back half-pint!" he responded while grabbing his collar. Uiharu and her friends who were still in the bushes were completely lost at this point and had no idea what was going on. Yusuke then noticed the girl's presence "Hey, Uiharu right? What are you doing here?" he asked, "II-I was just showing Shuichi-san around the city" she stuttered out. "Who the hell is Shuichi?" he asked completely clueless, "It's my name, don't you remember?" Kurama said, "Sorry, I almost forgot since I've never actually called you that before" he said with a laugh. "Where's Ruiko and your other friends? I might as well introduce everyone since their here" he said while pointing towards his friend, two of which were still arguing, "She's probably with Misaka-san and Shirai- san, hold on I'll call her". Uiharu took out her phone and dialed Saten's number, and a distinct ringtone could be heard could be heard coming from the bushes. Then the three girls clumsily fell out of the bush on top of each other causing Uiharu to come to her own conclusion "How long have you guys been here!" she shouted with a red embarrassed face.

* * *

On the other side of the city, everyones favorite spy; Tsuchimikado had gotten a call on his cell phone "Hello" he said in his usual nonchalant tone, but his mood soon turned serious as the person on the other line began to speak. After their conversation was finished the boy started to leave his dorm room "Maika I'll be back late tonight, dont wait up ~nya" he said, "Ok onii-chan" she responded, and with that he left. By the time he made his way down the stairs a limo had pulled up, inside was a few familar Awaki Musujima and Accelerator.

* * *

**Remember to leave your feedback and have a great day!**


	5. Calm before the storm pt 2

**Hello again everyone I hope all of you are enjoying what I've written so far and will continue to do so in the future! I've been trying to stay on a schedule when uploading these and so hopefully I can continue that, but again no promises. Well before I keep rambling lets get to the chapter 5 already! **

* * *

The three teens in the limo were silent as they traveled to their destination, none of them really considered each other friends. They worked for GROUP, an organization whose purpose was to assist the board of directors with their plans from the shadows. The limo came to a stop in front of one of the many research facilities in the city and the three teens exited. They made their way into the building and were greeted by a man in a white suit "Good to see you all" he said. "Cut to the damn chase" said a hostile Accelerator, the man sighed "fine, follow me" he said. The man took the three of them to a laboratory within the facility; inside the lab there was a large electrified cage that contained a creature. The creature was bat like with wings and when he noticed their presence he tried to attack them only to be electrocuted by the cage which was enough to stun him. "What the hell is that thing?" asked Awaki Musujima , "That's what we'd like to know. This thing took about 5 anti-skill units and multiple casualties to take down" said the man. "Don't tell me this thing is some kind of genetic experiment gone wrong or something ~nya" said the spy, the man simply scoffed "I had Unabara-kun do some research for me, but none of the researchers in the city are working on those kinds of projects at the moment " he said. "So what the fuck do you expect us to do?" said a very Impatient Accelerator. "I was told that the three of you should find out where these things came from and take care of it before there is any more trouble, got it?" said the man. Theynodded and with that the three teens left the facility to follow their orders.

* * *

Back at the park Uiharu still furious at her friends "Saten-san, Misaka-san, Shirai-san how long have you guys been here?" she yelled with a red face. Saten rubbed the back of her head nervously "since before the underground mall" she said with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Uiharu, I was completely against it but Saten-san and Kuroko talked me into it" said Misaka. "I know but…...** What?!**" she said in shock as what Saten said just registered. She then began to scold them, but Yusuke interrupted her "Forget all that complicated stuff for now and let me introduce these guys" he said pointing back at his friends. Uiharu was still mad at her friends but decided to save it for later, "the short one is Hiei, this idiot is Kuwabara, and this is Kur- I mean Shuichi" he said. Saten smiled and bowed "I'm Saten Ruiko, thanks for taking care of Yusuke-nii!" she said sincerely. The other girls introduced themselves and began speaking to the others. "Uiharu how did you and Shuichi meet?" asked a curious Misaka, Uiharu then explained to her friends what happened the previous night or at least her understanding of it. After her explanation the other girls felt a kind of bad for jumping to conclusions earlier and apologized to her. "Shuichi-san thank you for looking after our friend" said Misaka, "No need for your thanks, I only did what I could." He said. Everyone seemed to get along fine, but when Kuroko saw Hiei her head started to hurt similar to the headache she had earlier. "Kuroko are you alright?" asked Misaka who was concerned for her roommate. "I'm alright just a slight headache don't worry onee-sama" she said with a smile. Then Yusuke got a call on his cell phone he answered it and started a shouting match with the person on the other end. He eventually yet reluctantly gave in and hung up the phone "Looks like it time for us to get going" he said in a less than happy tone. Kuwabara and the others understood what that meant; they said their goodbyes to the girls and left without another word.

"So who was that anyway Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara, "It was Botan, she said she's got some information from the toddler" he said in an irritated tone. "Koenma may have found out who was responsible for summoning the demons" said Kurama, "good, maybe we can get this over with already, I'm growing tired of this place" said Hiei. "Quit your whining shorty this place isn't all that bad, and besides I just got here!" said Kuwabara. The four boys continued walking until they reached Yusuke dorm, they went inside and were greeted by the blue haired reaper Botan who was holding his spirit beast. "About time you guys got here!" she said in an urgent tone. "What the hell did that damn toddler want anyway?" asked Yusuke. Botan sighed "Lord Koenma wanted me to warn you guys about a possible threat to your mission" she said, "what is it?" asked Kurama. "Do you guys remember what Sakio tried to achieve during the dark tournament?" she asked, Yusuke nodded "How could I forget, that bastard tried to turn the whole world into demon ville" he said. "So your saying someone else may be trying to revive his ambitions" said Kurama, "possibly, it's only a theory but Lord Koenma believes that the reason whomever summoned the demons came to academy city is because of the huge gap in technology with the rest of the world." said Botan. "So basically he's using the advanced technology of this city to create a portal to the demon world" clarified Hiei, "Bingo!" she said in response. "Looks like we just have to kick this guy's ass before he can do anything, sounds easy enough." Said Yusuke, Botan sighed "You really need to take this more seriously" she said. Botan sat Yusuke spirit beast back on the bed and started for the door "oh before I forget" she said as she turned around and handed Yusuke a familiar looking watch that doubled as a demon detector "that might come in handy, well see ya." she said as she left. The four boys took the time to come up with their next plan of attack; they decided that it would be best for them to split up. They agreed that Yusuke and Hiei's job was to find any demons and interrogate them with any means necessary in order to locate their leader, while Kurama and Kuwabara investigated the possible lead that Botan left them with. They agreed to contact each other if anything came up and then went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

Kurama and Kuwabara planned on infiltrating a few of the many research facilities to make sure none of them were conducting experiments to create a portal to the demon world. Thanks to Uiharu's assistance earlier Kurama had a much better understanding of the cities layout and could navigate his way around easier. He and Kuwabara stealthy approached the facility; Kurama took note of the many security cameras around the building and the security system that was used in the facility. He noticed the many scientist and the researchers come in and out of the building using keycards to gain access and the two armed guard in the front of the building. "Kuwabara could you stay here for a moment?" he asked his friend politely, "Sure but why? Shouldn't we be coming up with some way to get inside?" he said in a confused tone. "Don't worry leave that part to me I'll contact you when I'm ready" said Kurama with a confident smirk. He wasted no time at all, he charged some seeds with his energy and with utter precision tossed one at the guards' feet from a distance and in the others in a ventilation shaft he saw, he then used multiple roses enhanced with his demon energy to pierce all of the camera lens's one by one. When there was no more surveillance equipment outside he signaled for the seeds to grow, a small white flower sprouted near their feet and caused the two guards to collapse. Kuwabara who had been watching from a distance took that as the signal and ran towards the front gate to meet up with Kurama who was taking a keycard from one of the unconscious guards. "What the heck was that man?! It's almost like you've done this before or something" said an awestruck Kuwabara , "You'd be surprised" he replied. The red haired boy then picked the flower that he grew earlier "This flower is called a moon bell. Its pollen has a similar effect to that of sleeping gas so I'd try not to inhale it if I were you" he said. He then proceeded to use the key card to gain access to the facility, Kuwabara followed behind with his sleeve covering his mouth and nose. The two of them rounded the corner in the facility they passed many unconscious scientist and smaller research labs within the facility. Thanks to the effects of Kurama's flower they didn't have trouble getting to the more heavily guarded areas of the facility. The two made their way to a room with a supercomputer; luckily for them one of the researchers had already accessed the console before falling fell asleep, which made it easier for them to access the files.

Kurama scanned through all of them but his search was in vein, all experiments that this facility was conducting was for other matters entirely rather than any kind of dimensional travel. It was the same with the other labs they visited and that worried him the most. He asked himself one question, if the enemy didn't come to this city for that then what were they here for?

* * *

On the other side of town Yusuke and Hiei had finally caught up with a demon, they located inside which was terrorizing a group of teenagers. The demon was wolf like with an enormous frame with large fangs and claws, "Looks like better prey has come along my brothers" it spoke as it snarled at them. Then out of the darkness of the ware house smaller wolves started to appear, they may not have been as big or could speak like the larger one but were just as vicious. The beasts growled as they surrounded the two boys, "Hiei let me take care of this one; I've been meaning to blow off some steam" said Yusuke as he cracked his knuckles. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and stood back. "Are you mocking us you insolent human" said the outraged leader of the pack, "I don't know why don't you come find out puppy" he said as he whistled at him mockingly and cocked his right fist back in a familiar pose. The lead wolf demon had finally had enough "Rip him to shreds!" he order. The smaller beasts charged the spirit detective all at once, "SHOTGUN!" he yelled as multiple beams of energy shot from his right fist as he punched forward. In that instant all the smaller demon wolves were obliterated. The bigger demon stared in complete disbelief "Impossible! Who are you?" he asked as he growled in annoyance. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi the guy that's going to kick your ass!" he responded confidently. With that the beast completely snapped and charged at the detective, he opened his jaws wide to try to devour him in one bite. Instead of dodging Yusuke waited for him to get close enough then hit him with a hard uppercut that sent the beast colliding with the ceiling. The demon fell to the ground completely stunned, along with some debris from the ceiling. The creature stood up and shook it off "I'm going to tear you to pieces!" snarled the demon as he lunged at him one more time. Yusuke fists began to glow with spirit energy as he also rushed towards the demon; he took no time at all and began punching the demon dog at lighting fast speeds before he could injure him.

After the rather quick battle the demon dog lay on the ground bruised and battered by his much stronger opponent "I have a few questions for you mutt, would you mind answering them?" he said with a sadistic grin that could scare anyone including a demon. "Please I'll do anything just no more" pleaded the beast, "First, how the hell did you get here?" asked Yusuke. "My brothers and I found a portal to the human world that lead to this place" said the injured demon responded. "Second, who the hell summoned you?" he asked, "He seemed human, but had very strange abilities and he reeked of demon blood" said the demon. "Do you know where we can find this guy?" Yusuke asked finally, "Yes, I still remember his scent I could lead you to….." Then a large spear with a red glow flew through the warehouse door that pierced the demons throat and killed him instantly. Yusuke and Hiei both turned toward the direction that the weapon came from, they were greeted by the sight of a woman in very strange attire. She wore an Iron corset and an eye patch over her left eye "Pity, Another fool who couldn't keep his mouth shut" she said as she extended her hand and the spear in the demon's corpse flew over to her. "You must be that spirit detective I've heard so much about" she said with a smirk, "And so what if I am?" he said smugly. Yusuke prepared himself for another fight, "don't get so worked up, I'm not going to kill you 'yet', I'm just here to tie up a few loose ends is all" she said innocently, "now if You'll excuse me I've got more important things to take care of" she said as she made a quick getaway. Yusuke was about to pursue her but Hiei stopped him. "I'll take care of her, you go meet up with Kurama and the fool to see what they found" he said. Yusuke didn't argue because he knew that his friend was more than capable of handling this, he nodded and Hiei gave chase.

Yusuke began to make his way back to his dorm to meet up with Kurama and Kuwabara. He was currently no in the best mood right now thanks to the mysterious woman that killed their only lead. When he arrived he found a small silver haired girl dressed as a nun incapacitated on the ground in front of the dormitory with a small cat beside her, he recognized her as the girl who lived with Kamijou. Yusuke rushed over to see if she was alright, "Hey kid, are you alright?" he said as he shook the girl lightly until he got a response "I'm hungry!" she said as her stomach growled comically. Yusuke sighed and decided he would help her out since Kurama and Kuwabara weren't there yet. He took the girl to nearby fast food restaurant that was still open, and told her to order whatever she wanted since he had gotten a bank card from Koenma for his expenses. To his surprise the small nun managed to go through about thirty hamburgers until she was satisfied. "Thank you very much, I thought I was going to starve to death, my name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but you can just call me Index" she said with a smile. "No big deal, just call me Yusuke" he said back to her, "You live with Kamijou right? Where the heck did he run off too?" he asked. Index nodded "Touma left this morning to go and get groceries, and he still hasn't come back yet. He probably got caught up in something again" she sighed. "How often does that happen anyway?" he asked, "with his luck it's almost every day, I do worry sometimes but Touma always comes home." she responded. Yusuke laughed, not because it was funny but because he felt like he could relate to him a bit. "Then I'd better get you home so he doesn't freak out when he gets back" he said with a smirk, Index smiled and nodded, then followed him out.

* * *

**If you guys made it this far again thanks for reading! The next one will be out soon hopefully. I haven't really set anything in stone quite yet but their are a few more characters that I've been thinking of including as well.**

**Please leave a review and leave me some feedback. Thanks for your support so far! **


End file.
